Fairy Tail and Me
by dsi user
Summary: Parts of Fairy Tail with my OC Natalie I couldn't think of any other name . Starts at Oracion Seis arc and may skip some arcs and blah ... I NEED HELP IN ORDER TO PUT THE FIRST CHAPTER UP! Thanks :D


Everyone was crowded around a chart of the dark guilds talking about how powerful they were. Gramps comes out of nowhere and starts speaking. "About that Oracion Seis..." The guild starts to gasp and inch closer. He continues," We're to attack them." A roar of shock goes thorough all of us. We were silent waiting for a reason. "Welcome back, Master!" Mirajane says as we faint. "How was the regular meeting?" she continues, obliviously. Lucy comes up and puts a comforting hand on Mirajane, "Way to miss the point." Erza marches up and asks, "Master, what are you talking about?" Gramps continues, "At the regular meeting the other day, we discussed the recent activity by Oracion Seis. As it is not something we can ignore, we decided that some guild has to fight them." Gray interrupts," You pulled the short straw again Gramps?" Juvia adds, "And Fairy Tail wil take on that role?" Descending the steps he explains, " No...The enemy this time is too powerful. If it were only us, then afterwards the Baram Alliance would retaliate only here. And that is why we have formed an alliance ourselves." he finishes dramatically throwing his cape to the side. "An alliance?" we question. "Fairy Tail, Blue Pegasus, Lamia Scale, and Catishelter." Gramps lists off. "These four guilds will each send out members to strike these guys down!" Natsu pops up, "But we could handle it ourselves,no problem! Or actually, I could handle it myself!" Erza comes and hits Natsu's head to the side. "Naive fool! The Master is thinking about the consequences afterwards!" Lucy, stepping backwards asks,"So...Wait a second... The enemy only has six members right? How crazy powerful are these people, then?

On the road to the meeting place, I fell alseep on Gray. Natsu was on the floor sick due to the transportation. When we arrived the place was all dark and creepy.

"Yes, you've arrived!"

"Arrived!"

"Hey,hey,hey,hey!"

"Welcome!"

"Welcome!"

"Fairy..."

"Fairy..."

"...Tail..."

"...Tail..."

"...folks!"

We looked up creeped out by the voices. "Sorry to keep you waiting!" After the echoes died out they spoke again.

"We..."

"...are the representatives choosen..."

"...from Blue Pegasus," together they said,"Trimens!"

"Hibiki of the Hundred Nights!"

"Eve of the Holy Night!"

"Ren of the Silent Night."

While Lucy was impressed, I busted out laughing. As Erza and Lucy were being pampered, Ichiya came out. Lucy and Happy were shocked to see Erza shaking, I on the other hand was laughing even harder. Erza came strong and said," I deny it with all my might!" I got up and wobbled to stand next to Lucy. Ichiya started sniffing and exclaimed," Excellent parfum!" (AN:French for perfume) Lucy started shaking and Erza backed out. "Listen up you crappy Blue Pegasus boy-toys!" Gray demanded. "How about you stop makin' passes at our princesses, huh?" He was ignored and told to go home. Erza was about to stop the fight but Ichiya came and scared her. Ichiya then went flying to the door by Erza's punch. Just as he was about to pass through the door, Lyon freezes his head. I got up giggling as a man named Jura stopped everyone from fighting. Shelly noticed," The Fairies and Pegasus all have four people... But for us, just three is more than enough." Happy exclaimed, "How cruel! Why don't I ever count?" This is were I got mad. Ichiya said "With that parfum mixed with cat, you must be Natalie, the youngest requip mage in Fairy Tail." "Yup!" I said popping the 'p'. Shelly questioned, "What do you mean mixed with cat?" I smirked and requiped into a cat person (cat ears link on my page) I flicked my tail. "See cat." Everyone was shocked except Erza,Natsu, and Gray. All Happy did was "Aye!" I requiped back into my normal outfit. A purple tank top, white pleated mini skirt, long white mid-thigh socks, and victorian boots. My long, flowing, wavy pink hair was in an elegant, loosely tied knot in the back (Erza Knightwalker's hair style before she cut it).

I sighed and stated, "This is gonna be a long day."


End file.
